This invention relates to improvements in buttons and, more particularly, to improvements in covered buttons.
In the past, when covered buttons have been produced it has been usual to provide the base for the covered buttons in a combination of sheet metal and metal wire. The sheet metal portions are arranged as a pair of interengaging cups, these being an outer cup which forms the outer part of the button about which the cover material is drawn, and an inner cup which faces towards the concave inside face of the outer cup and pushes the edge portions of the cover material wrapped about the outer periphery of the outer cup between them. The assembly is then swaged or compressed to clamp the material about the outer component. A securing means for the button is provided by engaging a wire loop in apertures in the inner cup. In some arrangements, the inner piece is formed of a plastics material, still with a metal cap crimped over it. The shank is attached to the inner piece, usually being integral with it.
Serious difficulties have been encountered in providing buttons in such a manner in that it is, of course, necessary to have machinery and equipment to swage the assembled cups with the material in place. Where a large variety of sizes and thicknesses of material are needed it is necessary to have apparatus to suit the variety of sizes. Provision of this equipment can in certain instances be expensive, inefficient and/or inconvenient.
There is a further problem with buttons so formed that, unless the swaging is done with skill, the resultant button may be less than adequately assembled and may tend to fall apart in use.
Attempts have been made to provide covered buttons in alternative constructions, utilizing a differing means of securement for the inner component to hold the material in place. Hitherto, buttons have been produced wherein an integral shank extends outwardly from the rear surface of the outer cup with which an apertured rear component is engaged, to bind the material about the outer face of the outer component and around its rear edges to form the covered button. However, these buttons have generally been unacceptable owing to their being too deep.
Further problems have been encountered owing to rusting, discolouration or oxidization of steel, stainless steel or aluminium parts of buttons. This causes discolouration of adjacent fabrics and fixing threads for the button. Eventually, the rusting, discolouration or oxidation causes the fastening thread or the squab or cushion material to rot and the button then falls away from its fastening point.